All For Love
by nina dragon love
Summary: after a long time bra and pan had a crush on goten and trunks; so they get away for a while go to planet vegeta... what will happen when they go after the girls and baby attacks the planet... will they finaly find love or death will hit first


Bra:18 goten:28 pan:17 trunks:29 pairs:24

She was hurt she didn't know what to do she started to cut herself so she can forget her love

of her life….

Bra was 7 when she told pan that she is in love with goten (goten was 17 and trunks 18)

"you like goten !"

"yes. why is there a problem let me remind you that u have a crush on trunks"

"Shhh! Someone might hear you"

Time had past and that little LIKE became LOVE but goten was killing that love. 10 years had past and goten had a girlfriend named pairs. so to kill that pain she started to cut her self

She was 18 years old she found out that goten and pairs broke up she was over joy,, and that goten was going to teach her school he was going to teach history that Was bra favorite subject. The first day of school bra had put on a red shirt with a black skinny jeans and some red and black converse her hair was flat iron

"WOW! You look awesome you look beautiful bra" said goten

"hmmm…. Tanks "

One week past bra was very happy but goten wanted to ask something to bra

"I want to ask you something!"

" sure what is it?"

"do you have any plans on Friday night?"

"no why"

" because I want to ask you if you can go on a date with me?"

"hmmm… ok then but were?"

" its a surprise pick you up at 7:30 pm"

Bra was so happy she went shopping she bought a sugar plum purple dress with some black high hills it was time Friday came she told Vegeta that she was going to go to pan house to a sleep over it was 5:30pm she took a bath then it was 6:00pm it was late she got dress and went to pans house. She put on her dress and she got ready she looked so beautiful it was 7:30 she was ready she wanted to know were goten was taking her she was so happy

" wow you look so beautiful I have never seen someone so beautiful like you"

" Thanks I think hmm…. Where are you taking me?"

" you will see it somewhere especial"

That was what he told her so they got into the car and he flash them to pairs wow! It was the first time she went there she was amazed there were a lots of colors and a lots of shapes she couldn't believe her eyes this was awesome they went to the best restaurant in the country bra will never forget that night it was the best day ever….

so they ate and headed to Japan and drop her in pans house

"Good bye bra hope you had fun"

"yea I did it was the best night of my life and more because I was with you"

Goten kissed her on her pink and soft lips and she return his kiss she didn't want this moment to end but she felt that because she was afraid of VEGETA

Time has past it was like 20 times they have been dating

One night goten went to bra house he knock and she opened her window so goten came in. Bra had on a short blue and white night dress. He kissed her leading her to her bed " bra I love you and if you don't want to do this we can stop"

" NO! I really want this."

"ok then if it's hurting you just pull my hair in a sexy way"

"ok" he kissed her neck and started undressing her he saw her developed breast he started kissing them and making her get wet. she took his shirt off and saw his amazing body and she took off his pants and saw his dick it was so hard and big she kissed it and licked then she started to suck it that was a delight for him he kissed her on her lips and try to insert his dick in her. it was hurting bra so much he was trying so hard he finally did It she was crying he kissed her tears away he started to kiss her for make she feel better he insert it more and more until they reach the point when his dick stared to throw sperms he didn't wanted to bra to get pregnant so he stop and clean of his tip of his dick and he continued having sex so bra bite goten on his neck and he bite her back so they were mates time passed he stop and started to kiss bra they started to change then she kissed him and bit him on his lips that was great then he had to go so the next day she was happy goten call her she answer " I had fun yesterday night I hope u had fun too" said goten "yeah that was the best day of my life I love you" "I love you more babe hmmm my mom is calling me got to go call you in 30 minutes ok?" " ok love" "I LOVE YOU" he said "I LOVE YOU MORE"

She couldn't wait to tell pan all about her date so she got her phone and started to text "come now I need to tell you something important come in 10 seconds and now!"

In less than ten seconds pan flash herself to bras house

"so what's important?

"I had the best day of my life I had sex with goten it was so great"

"OMG! That's nasty how would you like I having SEX! With trunks?"

As pan was saying that trunks was passing by and heard that so he was thinking why did pan said that do she likes him as how he like she? So he flash his self to goten's place

"me you your room now!" goten was afraid that he had find out what happed last night "ok tell me but don't hit me"

"I heard pan was talking to bra and she said this { how would u like I having sex with trunks}"

"hmmm so what do I have to do with this?" "your her uncle dah! You can ask her and if she likes me so we can go out"

"HELL NO! i know how you treat your girlfriends and pan is my little niece and if you hurt her I will forget your my best friend and I personal will kill you"

"but I would never but ever hurt pan I had a crush on her since she was born I'm waiting till she is ready" he said

"so. I'm just scared you hurt her because gohan will kill you"

" just find out for me"

"why you cant dead?"

"if I'm dead how I will make pan happy?"

" (sigh) I hate you. ok I will find out"

"thanks bro"

So 30 minutes past so he call back "hey babe want to heng?" "what time?" " I will give you 10 minutes pack a bath suit and extra cloth ok" "ok"

She pack a pink bikini a short pans with a white top it was time so goten came they went to Cancun beach they got ready and went swimming they spent all the day together it was great bra though her happiness would last forever but only destine can decide…..

One sunny day bra and goten were going to tell everybody that they will get married they were so exited it was 2:30pm everybody was there even vegeta "ok we are here today because I got a very important news to say ok" goten was going to talk when pairs came shouting to goten " I'm pregnant and it's your baby and you need to take to responsibility for what you have done" everybody was surprise "what hell are you talking about?" "don't you remember that night on the 4th of April you made love to me so I got pregnant so we better get married". Bra was crying she couldn't believe what she just had heard her love of her live is gone of her side. "no I'm not going to married you but I'm going to take responsibility" " if you don't marry me you will never see this baby again". He didn't know what to do he didn't wanted to lose the love of his life but he wanted that new baby. Bra gave him that look like do what you think is right. "Lets just talk somewhere ok"

Bra went to her room and pan follow behind…

"I cant believe what just happened my mate just went from my life"

"your mate? If you guys mated you guys cant get away from each other"

"why you say that?"

"because mating is so powerful when you mate is because you guys will be forever"

"how?"

" ok its like you guys will bound have the same dreams and feel what each other feels"

"how you know all of this?"

" my grandfather tell me this every time"

"so what happened when you mate with someone and they don't stay together?"

"well if they love each so much they will die of love or if they find someone else and they love them the same way"

"well it looks like I have to do that I will start dating"

GOTEN "why in the world you told me this and now?"

"because I told you will never get redid of me"

" but cant you understand that I don't love you"

" well you will love me now and even more ok"

"ok"

He did wanted to get married but destine is full of wonders that no one cant explain

Well summer was over and time to school ( pan and bra were in 4th form)

"this is our last year in this dumb shit of school" said pan

" I know (FUCK YOU ALL SCHOOL she shouted)

"shhh wait till next June"

There first class was history

"welcome back class tell me about your summer hmmm john you go first…."

All of them said about there summer it was bra turn

"well I was going to get married and the person who was going to get married with me had someone else pregnant so that fucking ass will get married with someone else so it went great"

"you young lady come with me we need to talk and now!"

So she got up and follow goten

"bra I'm sorry of what happened I didn't mean it"

"fuck you goten leave me alone and don't bother me again"

so she went back to the class

"what did uncle goten told you"

" tell you later….."

"ok class answer this who discover this part of the world?"

*Christopher Columbus dah!* bra thought

" that's right bra it was Christopher Columbus"

Everybody looked confused bra never answer why did he called her name?

"bra did you thought the answer?" asked pan

"yes why?"

"dude remember the thing about bounding"

"oh shit ok I will tell him"

*hey goten listen we are bounding now don't say anything explain you everything after class*

Classes were over

"ok explain me"

"Ok remember when we had sex and we bite each other?"

"yeah I enjoy that every much"

"well we mated. you are my mate and I'm yours I can read everything you think and I feel everything you feel and as well you do the same"

"really lets test it"

*I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU TONIGHT*

" I love you to and I need you to"

"wow that really works so you feel everything I feel?"

" yes but only emotionally"

"hmm ok lets test it"

He locked the door and went in front of bra and he started to get horny

" goten stop that"

"stop what?"

"fuck I feel horny"

" me too"

So he just grab her and started to kiss her and she kissed him back and he kissed her breast and they had sex right there… they didn't know what to do can they stay together or they will just life they live apart from each other

"goten I will start dating other guys"

"why don't you know I love you"

"I know that but I cant live like this you with pairs and I your lover"

And she ran out of the class

So she started to date this guy in her class named Brian Car he is tall, white, blue eyes, blond curly hair, he was into sports he was the captain of the football, basketball team

Pan didn't like this at all she didn't wanted her best friend and her best uncle to be like this so she made a plan she flash herself to trunks apartment "I NEED YOUR HELP"

"in what panny?

"ok look bra is in love with goten"

"really well goten is in love her too"

"I know and it hurts me seeing them apart they need to be together"

"but how are we going to do that" ask trunks

"well we are going to meet at the mall at eight ok"

"ok I will be there ok" so she went trunks couldn't believe that he was going on a date with PAN

"ok then this is what we will do….."

{ring} "hello?"

"hey bra I need to talk to you I need to see you I need your body I need everything from you"

"I need you too"

"ok go to princess hotel room 190 please cause I need you"

"hmmmm ok I'll be there"

Mean while…..

"ok so you got it" said bra

"yes this will so work" said trunks

"ok will start tomorrow"

"yeah we need help from marron and from ubb"

"yes will meet tomorrow at seven on the mall then will start at lunch time"

"yeah but I need your number to call you"

"ok here it is"

Trunks was happy that he got pan number especially from her he loved her so much

"so you guys got the plan?"

"yes we did"

{SCHOOL, LUNCH TIME}


End file.
